The Story of~Ryu (Part 2:Discovering the Satsui No Hadou)
This is page 2 of the story of Ryu from the Street Fighter series of games. Where we left off from the last page (click here) we covered Ryu's early life as well as his participation of the World Warrior Tournament, and how he gave into the Satsui No Hadou. This page will cover the Street Fighter Alpha series where Ryu vows for Revenge on Akuma for killing his master: Gouken, discovering about the Satsui No Hadou, and how Ryu caught the attention of M.Bison and Shadaloo. Revenge Sometime after Ryu returned from Thailand after winning the World Warrior Tournament, he discovers his master Gouken dead inside the ruins of Suzaku Castle, Ken preceded to tell him that it was another Ansatsuken fighter named Akuma who killed him. Ryu, consumed with vengeance decides to set out to find Akuma. Ryu went all over Japan to find him, but couldn't. It wasn't until Ryu went to the Pacific Ocean and there he finds Akuma's island. After saying if he has improved, Akuma fights Ryu.....with Ryu winning. What Ryu quickly realized that Akuma was holding back as a test for Ryu. Akuma knew about the Satusi No Hadou within Ryu and told him about it, though Ryu still skeptical about the Hadou within him was in shock to learn of this. Akuma then used his power to destroy his island and told Ryu to find him once he learns the "truth" (meaning once he gives in to the Satsui No Hadou). Akuma disappeared along with his island, leaving Ryu stranded in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. However, somehow, Ryu finds himself returning to Japan. Ryu would then would have recurring nightmares about himself and his evil self (which is the Satsui No Hadou). Learning of the Satsui No Hadou Sometime after returning to Japan, Ryu meets up with Ken again, and after some friendly banter, they have a sparring match together, Ken wins this battle. After Ken's victory, and helping up Ryu. Ken asks Ryu what is wrong, and Ryu preceded to tell him that he has recently discovered something shocking as he found Akuma and about learning somewhat of the Satusi No Hadou. As a good friend, Ken gives Ryu his headband to remind him of the fight he had. Ryu would bid his friend farewell and thanks to him for his words of encouragement as well. A few days later, Ryu then meets a Japanese Schoolgirl named Sakura Kasugano who began to learn in Karate after being harassed by 3 college men, but then idolized Ryu after his victory in the World Warrior Tournament. She explained her idolization of him and asks Ryu if he can take her on as his student. But Ryu implies that he is still learning Martial Arts himself and rejects her offer. But before Ryu leaves, Sakura wanted to at least get a picture of him, Sakura manages to get a picture of him and keeps it in hopes to see him again. Sometime after, Ryu then continues his journey. He then finds himself in an open field in Australia where he runs into Sagat again (consumed with vengeance). Despite Ryu implying that Sagat hasn't fully recovered from their last fight, he fights Sagat, with Sagat achieving his goal of vengeance. After a short period of the sense of glory as he felt he finally got his revenge, Sagat then questions why he still feels empty. Ryu (to prove his point) threw the fight and to show Sagat also has a lot to learn to be a warrior, and there was something about that time Ryu defeated him and will realize that the power of hatred and vengeance can only carry a fighter so far and only do so much. So, a sense of respect will come to Sagat. Nevertheless, Ryu continues his path to try to overcome the Satsui No Hadou and would find himself coming back to Japan. There, Ryu meets the leader of Shadaloo: M.Bison who has heard of Ryu and his victory over Sagat in the World Warrior Tournament and how he won over Sagat by the means of the Satsui No Hadou. Ryu, wanting to reject the evil power inside of him decides to fight against Bison. Despite Ryu's best efforts, he was defeated by the Shadaloo leader. As Bison takes the unconscious Ryu back to the Shadaloo Base, he puts Ryu into Bison's invention: The Psycho Drive in hopes to study and know more about the Satsui No Hadou. As Ryu tries to resist both powers, his body was then wracked with such pain, it became questionable on how Ryu would resist for long. But eventually, Ryu would have no choice but to give in to the Satsui No Hadou as it had the help of Bison's Psycho Power. Evil Ryu Rises again. It has been several months since Ryu was taken by Bison, and some of Ryu's friends such as Ken and even Sakura went out to try to look for him. In some undisclosed area, a Psycho Charged Evil Ryu would rise. Bison intends to use this Psycho Evil Ryu to fulfill his ambitions for world domination, but first, he intends to have Evil Ryu to fight against Sagat (who is now a member of Shadaloo) to give Sagat the re-match he always desired and the 2 fight. Eventually, Ken and Sakura reached the "undisclosed area" and intend to fight against Bison. Now, the outcome of these fights is...what can be described is that Sagat would succeed where Ken and Sakura would fail. Sagat defeats the Psycho Charged Evil Ryu where Bison would defeat both Ken and Sakura. Sagat still unsatisfied with his victory (as he chooses to fight like a warrior and desires a "fair fight" against Ryu) as well as both Ken and Sakura gave Ryu words of encouragement to help Ryu overcome both the Satsui No Hadou and the Psycho Power. Ryu, listening to these words of encouragement, was able to overcome both the Satsui No Hadou as well as Bison's Psycho Power, as well as giving him the strength he needs to finally finish off Bison. After Bison's demise, the 4 fighters convene and talk to each other for a while. Ryu thanks his friends and rivals for helping him and even tells him that this is the path of the warrior and to overcome his weaknesses. With this, Ryu continues his journey. That is where we conclude this part of Ryu's story. The next page (click here) will talk about the events of Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo (which is considered canon by Capcom) and how Ryu did in the second World Warrior Tournament.